


Слезами ноги твои омою, отру горькой полынью, чтобы не было больно

by Kotsh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsh/pseuds/Kotsh
Summary: И на краю света не скрыться от серебряных крыльев.





	Слезами ноги твои омою, отру горькой полынью, чтобы не было больно

Чашка падает вечность. Летит вниз, вопреки гравитации, миллиарды и миллиарды секунд, минут, часов, окружённая дымящимися каплями, скользит сквозь застывший, затвердевший гранитом воздух, режет его поперёк тупым, заржавевшим ножом с гадким скрежетом, от которого стынет кровь, и слюна во рту делается солёной.  
Всё вокруг замерло. Окоченело вместе со временем. Не слышно стало шороха реки, в плоском вечернем небе умерли птицы, застыли навсегда в прозрачном стекле, и сердце под выпирающими рёбрами застыло вместе с ними. Скверное было сердце, его не жаль. Пусть себе оборвётся.  
Глухо звякнули глиняные осколки, босые ноги обожгло кипятком, но он не заметил, судорожно цепляясь ладонью за шершавое дерево стола.  
Смерть ступает через порог, пригнув косматую голову, чтобы уберечься от притолоки. Делает шаг, другой. Хрустят под грязным сапогом рудые черепки, скрипят дубовые половицы. У Смерти глаза пустые и чёрные, как дно колодца, а на лице сизая тень.  
Ему некуда деваться, он мечется бестолково в суеверном страхе, жмурит глаза и втягивает голову, когда к нему тянется рука в перчатке, скулит по-собачьи. Умереть не страшно. Страшно умереть от этой руки, за эти пальцы цепляясь, испустить последний вздох.  
Ладонь знакомо ложится на затылок и тянет к широкой груди, и он безвольно вжимается в волчий воротник, отупевший от ужаса, дрожит, не открывает зажмуренных глаз, ждёт, когда пальцы хищно и алчно рванут волосы, когда кривой, серой стали клинок войдёт под грудью, вспорет тощий живот, чтобы на чистых строганных досках расцвели рябиновые цветы.  
\- Андерс, - шепчет Смерть, и у него подгибаются колени. - Андерс.  
Ноги совсем ослабели, но Смерть держит крепко, из железных объятий не вырваться, да и куда ему теперь бежать? На краю света нашёл, дальше только бездонное морское чрево и слепая небесная синь. Нет уж. Хватит. Набегался. Пусть лучше так, чем и дальше трястись в ужасе и сгорать от тоски, просыпаться ночами с криком, задыхаясь, пугая заливающихся в лесу ольшанок.  
Пускай забирает. Жизни давно не жалко.  
Воротник пахнет сырой шерстью, впитывает горячие слёзы и щекочет нос. Проросший в кишках ядовитой лозой демон сонно шевелится, но молчит. Молчит с тех пор, как он поселился в этом скрытом от ока Создателя месте, сытый чужими смертями, лежит неподвижно, как гадюка на нагретых солнцем камнях, блестит чешуёй. Переваривает.  
"Да чтоб тебе сдохнуть от заворота".  
Тихий смех скребётся под кожей мягкими паучьими лапками. Демон не хочет умирать, но крохотная, истлевшая почти частичка извращённого человеческой натурой разума полагает участь сию справедливой.  
Он несмело вскидывает руки, обнять в последний раз, пока не оттолкнул, ладони скользят по влажной дублёной коже, комкают куртку на спине, а Смерть гладит по волосам, и в ощущении этом хочется раствориться. Ложь, что годы крадут воспоминания. И пальцы эти он помнит, и зажатый в них острый, червлёный огненными всполохами нож. Даже перед закрытыми глазами встаёт родное лицо с гневно оскаленными зубами, звучит в тишине ни то стон, ни то рык.  
"Беги".  
Он бежал, стирая ноги до кровавых волдырей. А потом бежал снова. День за днём, месяц за месяцем, не останавливаясь, пока не оказался далеко в горах, на берегу звонкой каменной речки, в покорёженной хижине, которую окружали столетние сосны. В туманной лощине за перевалом он встретил людей, но они не знали его языка и не были похожи ни на один из народов Тедаса. Смуглые и коренастые, они жили в поросших травой землянках, мазали чёрные волосы жиром и носили грубую одежду из пушнины. Они помогли ему. Отвели тайными кручинистыми тропами к дому у реки. Позволили остаться поблизости. Он варил свои зелья и менял их на мех, на еду, на посуду и инструмент, на рыболовную и охотничью снасть, на всё, что нужно человеку для житья, потому что пришёл сюда с пустыми руками, а в хижине, кроме старого топчана и дырявого котла не оказалось ничего.  
Юдэгу. Так они себя называли.  
Юдэгу нашли его умелым травником и спустя время нарекли по-своему - Ун'ту. Говорящий с лесом. Магов среди них не было, но были ун'чалым, шаманы, мужчины и женщины, которые слышали голоса духов и предсказывали недалёкое будущее по костям птиц, сидя в душных, задымлённых шалашах. В первые дни, когда он был слаб, его часто носили в такой шалаш, где он часами лежал в раскалённой темноте, мокрый от пара и пота, вдыхал горький дым, слушал, как шепчут над ним ун'чалым, водят по телу связками тонких прутьев. Когда окреп достаточно, чтобы ходить, красивая женщина, годящаяся ему в матери, с раскосыми глазами и тугими смольными косами повесила ему на грудь амулет - небольшой кожаный мешочек, который пах кипарисом, медью и мокрой почвой. И тогда демон, впервые с того дня, когда он совершил самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни, замолчал.  
Гыргил, молодой охотник племени, учил его языку юдэгу и промыслу, помогал запасать дрова на зиму, строить коптильню для рыбы, но когда он, в благодарность за дружбу, пытался учить Гыргила торговому, тот затыкал пальцами уши и смеялся, отвечал, что чужая речь злит богов.  
Он просил юдэгу никому не говорить о нём, и когда шаманы видели в своих пророческих снах приближающихся путников, они посылали к нему Гыргила, чтобы предупредить до прихода незваных гостей и после. Несмотря на терзающие его кошмары, он чувствовал себя в безопасности под защитой древнего леса и добрых соседей, и поэтому при виде высокого, заросшего неопрятной бородой мужчины, возникшего вдруг в дверях без единого звука, упустил из рук чашку с отваром и обварил себе ступни.  
Боль всё не приходит. Может, тонкое лезвие уже проткнуло подвздошье. Может, он просто не чувствует раны, как не почувствовал ожогов.  
Большие ладони обхватывают плечи, отстраняя.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Он жалко всхлипывает. Ему совестно и страшно, хочется сжаться в комочек, в крохотную точку и сгинуть без следа.  
Сильные пальцы упираются снизу в подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.  
\- Андерс. Посмотри на меня.  
Нет. Никакая на свете сила не заставит его открыть глаз.  
Смерть наклоняется ближе, целует веки, жёсткая борода колет щёки, а ему хочется заорать во всё горло, но он только всхлипывает, шмыгает носом, как ребёнок, упустивший в ручье игрушечный кораблик.  
\- Боишься? - голос грустный, и ему даже чудится обида в нём.  
И тогда он смотрит, удивлённый, на Смерть. И видит Хоука. Уставшего до изнеможения, с гривой давно нестриженых тёмных волос. Тот улыбается тепло и знакомо.  
\- Привет, - тихо говорит Хоук. - Я так долго тебя искал.  
\- Привет, - ещё тише отвечает Андерс. - Искал, чтобы убить?  
Хоук вздыхает и смотрит насмешливо, как будто маг сказал что-то глупое, и он вдруг понимает, что так оно и есть. Не проронив больше ни слова, Хоук снимает перчатки, берёт нежно в ладони его лицо.

Айна-чалым велела проводить гостя до хижины Акш'белдыз, но не ходить следом. Гыргил верил Айне, только всё равно опасался, как бы человек-медведь не замыслил худого против Ун'ту, поэтому остался неподалёку и, услышав звук бьющейся посуды, кинулся к берегу.  
В доме царил полумрак. Из темноты доносились вздохи и слабые стоны, на брошенном возле очага одеяле шевелились тени, смутно очерченные отсветом углей, шептали друг другу странные, незнакомые слова.  
Гыргил спрятал нож за пояс и прикрыл дверь, поспешив домой. Айна-чалым говорит, дурная примета - глядеть на чужую любовь.


End file.
